


apricots

by nearlyacloud



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A bit sad, Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyacloud/pseuds/nearlyacloud
Summary: Christmas is always hard with a loved one gone. How amazing it is to have someone to support you along the way.Or: Even has lost his aunt, but Isak is there to bring warmth to his holidays.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	apricots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, not very good ficlet I wrote. Inspired by Finnish traditions and my own experiences.
> 
> I didn't care too much for accuracy, but wrote what felt right. Also didn't proof read, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

The gifts were wrapped, the food was cooked and Isak was waiting for Even to come watch The Snowman with him. The two would spend Christmas Eve, the _actual_ day of Christmas, thank you very much, together and go for a visit to both Isak's and Even's parents on the 25th, staying over at the latters' with Even's other relatives.

"Look what I found!"

Even had been rummaging their closet, looking for the Christmas chocolate Isak had hid there last month. _("We need to make sure we don't eat it all before the 24th, okay?")_ Even walked in holding a ball of something white and soft. With a closer look Isak could make out a pair of knitted socks that had a yellow stripe at the leg. He looked at Even questioningly.

"June made these for me one Christmas. I always got socks from my Dad's side of the family, but she had insisted on making ones for me, too. Of course only grandmas knit these, but she claimed she wanted all the practice before growing old." His smile was bittersweet.

Isak smiled too, sensing it was not the right time to crack a joke about how lumpy the socks were. Some other time Even would have pointed that out himself, but now he seemed too melancholic for that. Loss tended to affect you in many ways.

Even spoke again, radiating the want to get it all out and voice his sorrow to.someone. "I know it doesn't make sense, but sometimes I swear I can smell the perfume she used to wear. Or, I don't know if it was perfume or shampoo or something, but she always smelled of apricots." His eyes weren't watery, but he looked sad and thoughtful, lost in the memory of someone so close to him. "I catch a wiff of it at random times, most often around Christmas, and it makes me think of her."

Isak pulled Even into a hug and smoothed his hand gently along his back. He knew Even was alright and managed well with his loss, as he had every time his aunt had been brought up, but it was only natural to miss her more during a holiday so deeply centered around family. This year when the two would spend Christmas Eve alone, away from Even's relatives who had known June, it seemed to be tougher for him.

"It just sucks, you know?" Even had said when he'd first told Isak about his aunt. "You learn to live without them, but it's always painful to know they existed at one point, and don't anymore." Isak had looked more heartbroken than Even before he'd come to trust that the boy would be okay.

Even pulled away from the hug and was still looking at the woolen socks in his hand. Isak kept his hand on his waist. He started hesitantly in a soft voice. "After my grandparents died, me and my parents used to go to the cemetery every Christmas. We brought these candles and lit ones up by their graves."

Even sniffled. Isak carried on, never stopping his comforting movements on Even. He didn't want to intrude with his suggestion, but to offer something that had made himself feel better over the years.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to do the same?" He then remembered Even's aunt had lived in Trondheim. "I'm sure Alfaset also has a memorial for people buried elsewhere like the cemetery in Stockholm did."

Even thought about it, knowing Isak would be patient with him and give him all the time in the world. "Yeah, that sounds nice. A walk would do us good, anyway. Need to make room for the post-gift giving treats," he smiled faintly.

They walked to the cemetery hand in hand. The atmosphere wasn't too unhappy, as Christmas was above all a positive time of year for them both. Isak believed they were both very blessed to be able to enjoy this holiday despite not having perfectly intact families. For some it was worse, but he hoped they found joy in the other ways of spending the holidays.

They admired the pretty Christmas lights around town and the nearly empty streets. Oslo had been graced with a -3 degrees weather, making it just cold and fresh enough to be outside. It had snowed the previous night, and all that was missing were the stars above them in a deep blue sky.

They made it to the calm, quiet scene. Even squeezed Isak's hand before placing down the candle onto the stone ring. There were barely any free spots left and the orange glow of the small flames was beautiful. They stood there taking in the sight, in no rush just like you shouldn't be on Christmas. Even looked at his candle. " _I wish you had met Isak,"_ he thought. Maybe his aunt heard him.

They left the sea of lights that was the otherwise dark cemetery and made their way back home. Even didn't feel as sad anymore, but excited to exchange gifts and cuddle under a blanket after mulled wine and gingerbread cookies. He couldn't wait for Isak to see the pajamas and photo album he'd gotten for him. He hoped Isak would like them.

Isak was also lost in thought. Had he been a child, now would have been the time he and his parents would be setting the table with fruit, jam and cheese after the sauna. He didn't remember much from when his grandparents had also been around, but did recall the massive plastic bag of candy and chocolate they had always brought with them.

As much as both treasured their own ways of celebrating this time of the year, they were glad to get to experience it with each other. Both brought in small details from their own Christmases, though there were some they'd rather leave behind. After all, they could always make their own traditions together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas ❤


End file.
